


Rocket Pops, Brain Freeze & Big Sticks "Oh My!

by ElusiveBlackCat



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), Sleepy Hollow(TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBlackCat/pseuds/ElusiveBlackCat
Summary: What happens when an 18th century man has a pop sickle for the first time. Gets brain freeze and is shocked by the leftenants favorite frozen treat. This was supposed to be for the fourth, but it wasn't ready. Plus i had gone back and rewrote quite a bit.





	Rocket Pops, Brain Freeze & Big Sticks "Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic on this site i do have a couple on my tumblr site under the name smoky caramel if you care to check them out. I just started writing fan fiction this year, and i always wanted to write afic for the best prime time couple to ever grace our tv screens. Ichabbie forever! Thank you for reading. I welcome comments. Enjoy.

  This fourth of the July had turned out to be one of the hottest one's on record, and the forecast had been calling for temperatures to soar above the one hundred degree mark from the Mid-Atlantic to the East Coast, and it was starting to have an effect on Crane in ways Abbie had never before witnessed. Until today. Wow _this_ is interesting she thought, he's usually not one to complain about the weather, if anything it's mostly him bragging about some time in the past when he had to weather the storm. _Why i once trekked 36 miles in 2 feet of snow on a mission for General Washington. This is nothing!_

" It's unlike you  to be so cranky Crane. I mean, for someone who's been through all the extreme elements such as yourself, and brags about it. Gotta say,this is kinda new.  _Even for you_ , she said grinning at him.  _You know_ if you took  _that_   thing off  (pointing to his colonial security blanket/coat) you'd feel a whole lot better. He looked at her and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It seems as if you are suggesting something else other than my well being leftenant. Is this another one of your underhanded attempts to get me to donate it to a local Good Will, where some spoiled self absorbed teenager who's all too consumed  with the latest fashion trend, would seek to buy it, and then throw it away without any regard of where it came from or it's history."

 _Oh shit_ here we go, abbie thought.

"For your information Ms. Mills this coat like so many others in my time was hand stitched by the finest of seamstresses. _Why_ the amount of time it must've taken for them to make one for each soldier is anyone's guess, but i am indeed grateful, for this coat has seen me through many battles. And he would've continued his tirade if the sound of loud music playing hadn't interrupted him. _Where_ in god's name is that sound coming from." 

" _Relax_ Crane. It's just the ice cream man letting us know that summer is finally here."

 

"You mean to tell me there are motorized carriages peddling frozen confections. Whatever for?

"Umm... because it's hot outside, and some people don't feel like getting inside of a 90 degree vehicle with hot leather seats sticking to their asses, all for the sake of some ice cream, so instead it's delivered. Isn't it genius. I mean who doesn't like the ice cream man. Well except for you _of course._

"Leftenant  is there some reason as to why _your_ generation insists on having everything at your beck and call. I can _only_   _imagine_ who the so called genius is behind such modern day hucksterism, but i'll take a gander. It must be that Jeff Bozo from the Amazon. He seems to be buying up everything these days."

"Jeff Bezos, says Abbie correcting him.

_I know his name._

_"_ Look Crane the ice cream man has been around since  i was a kid _. Hell even before that_. And sorry but Mr. Bezos didn't invent this one.Admit it Crane not having to venture out into this sweltering heat, and wasting money on gas is a good thing.

Well i _suppose_ it has it's perks, he mumbled.

I'm so glad you agree. Which is why i'm going run outside right now and get us both something to cool off.

"I take it, that it's not _free._

Nope it'll cost at least six bucks.

"Six...  but she was already out the door before he could say anything else. The last thing she needed to hear was him complaining about the exorbitant cost, and  how this is an outrage, and _how we must do something leftenant!_ Recalling past events of how he flipped his colonial wig over the high tax on doughnut holes. She came running back in after a couple of minutes. "Here you go Crane, handing him a tri-colored pop sickle.

"What on earth is this, he asked with an upturned look.

"It's called a Rocket Pop Crane.

"This, he said holding it up. Bares little resemblance to an _actual_ rocket. I should know, I watched last night's PBS special on NASA. It was _most_ educational!

" _Good for you Crane_ , says Abbie sarcastically. Now eat the damn thing before it melts.

 _V_ ery well.

"Just a warning you might not want to eat it quite so fa...and before she could even get the words outhe had already taken several bites before crying out in pain. _Bloody hell. It_   _burns_ he said palming his forehead. What in gods name just happened. 

Abbie chuckled. You'll be alright Crane. What you experienced just now is what we call _brain freeze._ it'swhat happens when you eat or drink something that's too cold too fast. It happens to everyone.

"Well you could have warned me,he said pouting. It feels like i swallowed _Greek fire._  

"Awww you want me to kiss it to make it better,she asked with a teasing grin. Although he would bask in the glory of having Abbie's sumptuous full lips upon his skin, it would simply be too much for him to bear.Looking for a distraction he decided to turn his attention to a rather large pop sickle his leftenant was getting ready to devour.

Leftenant what on earth are you eating."

A _Big Stick_ she said with a loud smack, followed by a mischievous grin.

Complete and _utter_ vulgarity he muttered under his breath.

What's that Crane? 

"I said it is rather large in size, his face turning beet red as he watched her put it into her mouth. "Mmmm soooo good" as she licked, sucked and twirled it around in her mouth. Then if that wasn't enough she proceeded to swallow it completely. This is outright illegal he thought. Did she _even_ realize how she looked and sounded whilst eating something that resembled part of the male anatomy. Did she even care. But  he was at her mercyas he watched her move it _in and out,slowly,_ and in doing so his eyes begun to grow heavy from watching her he then sort of fell into a trance as his hips began to undulate to the sinful sounds of Abbie eating what should be a pop sickle only it wasn't. The more she slurped the faster his hips moved. _Oh god_ _yes, yes!_   he cried out as his hips pumped faster. Her hot wet mouth moving faster. It felt _so good_ he thought he would explode. 

Mmmmm tastes so good.  You're _so big_  . Cum for me Crane. _Come on_ she purred in a seductive tone .

 _Oh Abbie, Abbie_ he groaned as he felt the beginnings of a massive eruption as his load exploded right into her hot wet mouth, and then _fireworks_. It was the sound of fireworks that had snapped him out of his sinful dream of having Abbie's mouth around his cock. His eyes flew open and his pupils were fully dilated. It was obvious he had broken into a sweat. Panting heavily and trying to get his breathing under control. 

Leftenant?' he looked at her quizzically. What just happened. "Fireworks she replied. _Big. Huge. Fireworks_. Happy fourth of July Crane as she winked and turned tail out of the archives.

It was real....- _The End_

 

 


End file.
